When Nightingales Weep
by Re-L-sama
Summary: When Hinata gets disowned and is forced to leave Konoha what will she do? Will she come back to the village or will she hide in the forests of the enemy nation? NarutoHinata
1. Her Past

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep: By: Re-L-sama**

By The Way **'blah blah'**means thoughts

'**_blah blah' _**means Kyuubi is speaking

She sighed, staring out her window watching at the snow falling to the white ground. **'It's been six years, and I still cannot seem to stop thinking about that place'** she stood and made her way out of her home and into the cold abyss.

Hinata was now 18 and lived in the Lightening country alone. She made shelter in the dense forests around the border to keep from any unnecessary contact with others. Hinata was first 14 when she was forced to this cold hell. The year Naruto left to go on his training journey, was the year that would change her life forever.

**Flashback**

**THUMP…**

**THUMP…**

**CRASH…**

"**Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Neji ran to help Hinata stand as he stopped his Hakkesho Kaiten. **

"**NO! I am fine Neji. But thank you." Getting up off the training ground in the Hyuuga mansion. She walked to the porch and sat, gulping in some much needed air.**

"**Hinata… That was disgraceful. I fail to see how you are going to become strong enough to lead the clan. We may as well marry you off the Takeshii heir as we had planned. Utterly disappointing." Hyuuga Hiashi stated, staring down at Hinata's bowing figure. **

**Neji couldn't help but gawk at how cruel he treated Hinata. Sure he had brought her confidences down at times but never had he been as cruel as today.**

"**Hinata, the council has been concerned about how your abilities have been progressing, but it seems you are still as weak as you were three years ago. Pitiful…" Hinata didn't get a chance to reply for he had already walked out of the training grounds.**

"**Hinata-sama, you know he didn't mean it." Neji tried to console her but couldn't help but find it a bit difficult to do,**

"**No. He is right. I am weak, I can't even land one hit on you…or Hanabi. You know Neji-niisan, I have this feeling that I will not be residing here anymore…" She started fidgeting with her fingers**

"**Hinata-sama-…"**

"**Neji-niisan, you don't need to call me Hinata-sama anymore." She turned and made her way to meet Tsunade for her next mission briefing. **

**Neji watched as she walked away 'Hinata-sama…little do you know how strong you really are.' **

**With Tsunade.**

**KNOCK… **

KNOCK…

KNOCK…

"**Damn it Shizune! Where the hell did you put all my SAKE!" screaming as she opened the door, Tsunade had expected it to be Shizune with more paperwork but instead found a wide eyed Hyuuga heiress.**

"**Oh. Hehe, sorry Hinata I thought you were someone else." She walked back to her desk and interlocked her fingers and waited for Hinata to ask what she wanted.**

"**Um, yes, uh I came by to get the information for my next mission." She asked eager to get on her fathers semi-good side.**

"…" **Tsunade stared at Hinata for a few moments trying to find an easy way to explain her team had already left.**

"**Hinata, your team already left with Shikamaru's team. Besides that your father requested that I not let you on anymore missions for the time being. Hinata, are you having any problems at home?" There had been word from some of the villagers that they often heard shouts coming from the Hyuuga Mansion.**

**Hinata nodded her head trying to make Tsunade believe all was well at home. Tsunade, seeing the falsity in her eyes, reluctantly accepted her answer**

"**Yes, well, thank you Tsunade. Good bye." Hinata turned and left the Hokage building to be alone**

'**Poor girl' **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hinata was running blindly through town trying her best to find a place to be alone. 'Am I so weak that my own team left me behind?' That question was spinning in her mind. Betrayal and sadness was all she seemed to feel lately, from family and from friends. **

**Her eyesight was so blurred with tears that she didn't see the tree root bulging from the ground till it was to late. She couldn't find the will to get back up from her fall. For hours she laid there in the same position with blank eyes, she didn't want to feel anything anymore, she wanted to be free, free from family, free form friends...free from emotions.**

**It wasn't till she saw the sun setting that she got up to go to her "home"**

"**Where were you?" her father questioned with a stone cold Façade. "You missed dinner, so you will not eat."**

**She stared up at her father with emotionless eyes, "I was not hungry to begin with."**

"**You insolent wench! You dare speak to me in such a manner?! Day by day I deal with your failures, the same failures that taint the Hyuuga name! The council and I have decided that the best form of action is to put you in the branch family. You will be branded with the Hyuuga cursed seal tomorrow morning. Be prepared." He turned and was off to his bed chambers.**

**Hinata just stared after her father not believing he would do that her.**

"**Nee-chan?" Hanabi had heard all the commotion outside that see woke from her rest.**

"**Oh, Hanabi-chan, sorry to have woken you, just go back to bed." She gently urged her younger sister to bed.**

"**I heard what you and father were talking about, nee-chan I don't want to be heiress, I don't want you to be branded with the caged bird seal. Please, I want you to stay with me!" She clenched her sister's kimono sleeves in both of her small fists. **

'**Gomen…Hanabi-chan'**

**An: Okay, so how was it? I know it was probably really confusing, but what can I say, Its my first fan fiction. So tell me how it is, good, bad, whatever. By the way Hiashi is evil, Neji is good, Naruto is on his little journey thing, Hanabi is a little angel. So…yeah. So submit your reviews. PEACE!!! **


	2. The Mission

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep: **

By The Way: **'blah blah'**means thoughts

'**_blah blah' _**means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

The snow was still falling as she reminisced about how she ended up here.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Hinata whispered as she smeared blood from her thumb onto the earth below.

A black wolf with icy blue eyes appeared in front of her.

'**_Hinata-sama, how may I be of service?'_** The wolf asked while staring at her with curious eyes.

"Shisue I need you to scout the area and make sure there are no intruders while I go and visit the Raikage." Hinata faced the wolf as she appointed her directions. "I may not be back right away so when you are done scouting the area you may go back to your family, and thank you." She smiled warmly at her loyal friend.

'**_You're welcome Hinata-sama, and be safe.' _**He turned and ran to do as he was directed.

Hinata felt his presence vanish as he ran through the forest. She turned and began her journey to meet with the Raikage.

The Raikage offered Hinata a home in the Hidden Village of Cloud if she would become a shinobi for Cloud. He knew she was a Hyuuga who was marked with the cursed seal, but advised her to cover her eyes and forehead somehow so none of the villagers would attack her. When Hinata was accepted as a ninja for the Cloud Village she totally concealed her identity by wearing dark clothes.

Hinata uses black bandages around her forehead and eyes to conceal her traits. Her Hair now reached her knees and has bangs that cover the bandaging along her eyes. She had long ago got rid of her bulky jacket and now wore a long black trench coat that she wore over the white bandaging she wore as a shirt. Tight black pants covered with fishnet were not completed with out steel-toed knee length boots. She wore her hitai-ite tied to her left thigh.

Hinata walked into the kage tower and walked up the stairs to the Raikage's office.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Yes, come in." came a loud voice from within the office.

She walked in and bowed to him. "You wanted to discuss something with me Raikage-sama?"

"Why, yes I did Hinata, please sit down" He said pointing to the seat in front of his desk, "I would like you to go on a mission for me. It is very important that you complete this mission; your mission is to go to Konoha and give this scroll to Tsunade-sama. This is a request to join forces to destroy the Village of Sound. As a captain of the three Shinobi forces I give this A-ranked mission to you, can you complete this?" He asked, watching as her posture stiffened.

"Yes Raikage-sama, I will accept this mission, but may I please ask that captains' Aname Yamazaki and Hiroshi Takeshii assist me on this one?" She asked as she bowed her head waiting for an answer to her request.

"Very well. You may be there for a while so pack generously for your trip. I wish you three the best of luck." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She got out of the chair and bowed once more before leaving.

Hinata was heading to the training ground Aname and Hiroshi were usually at. They were always together due to the fact that they were to be married in a year. As usual she received the loudest welcome from the two captains.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" They both squealed as they ran up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oi…please…you're both crushing me…"Hinata wheezed, trying to get them off of her.

"Ano…gomen Hinata-chan we were both just excited to see you." Aname explained as they both let her go and watching her try to catch her breath.

"Demo, you saw me yesterday." Hinata stepped away from them while fixing her coat.

"Anyways, we have a mission. So go and pack enough to last you a while. Meet me at the gate at 5:30 sharp. Don't be late" Hinata was getting ready to go home when she was stopped by Hiroshi's childish voice.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, what exactly is the mission?"

Hinata turned to face them, explaining in detail the mission they had to accomplish.

"Konoha? Ne, aren't you from Konoha Hinata-chan?" Aname asked already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear her say so herself.

"Hai Aname-san, I am. Again, DON'T BE LATE." Hinata was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Aname-chan, who's going to order the other shinobi around when we're gone?" Hiroshi looked at his fiancé, who just shrugged her shoulders.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

An: Eh (shrugs) its all good. I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning so it's probably not the best chapter in the world. Oh well. Anyways, Hinata's going back to Konoha! YAY!

She's going to meet her old buddies again. There was a big description on how she looked so you could all get an idea of the type of personality she will have, yeah. Well reviews are welcome, good and bad, whatever. Thanks for the reviews, they were much appreciated. Bye.


	3. Meeting with Tsunade

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way **'blah blah'**means thoughts

'**_blah blah' _**means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan are we almost there yet?" Hiroshi had been asking this question constantly for the past hour.

The three shinobi captains were headed to Konoha to complete there mission. They had been traveling for almost two days, and their food supply was kind of running low thanks to leaving Hiroshi to pack their meals.

"If I have to hear you ask that question one more time Hiroshi, I will hit you till you become unconscious and leave you here." Hinata was on the verge of just tying him to a tree and leaving him in the forests.

…

…

…

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan are we almo- AHHHHHHH! NO HINATA-CHAN, HELP ME ANAME-CHAN!"

Hinata pinned Hiroshi to the tree and was getting the rope out of her pack.

"I warned you but you didn't listen."

Aname finally sparred a glance to her fiancé, "Hinata-chan, no need to be so rash. I will make him shut-up, hehe." She smiled evilly while rubbing her hands together.

Hiroshi looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Hinata sighed and released him, "That's enough, we are almost there anyways." She zipped up her pack and started walking again.

"Hinata-chan will you know anyone in that village?" Hiroshi asked rubbing his now sore arms.

"Hai, I will." She gave a short reply. To tell the truth she truly didn't want to accept this mission, it was just going to be so hard hearing her old team's voices again.

"The gate is right there. Let me do all the talking." She ordered

"Who goes there?" Asked one of the gate guards.

"We come from the Lightening Country baring a scroll from the Raikage." Hinata shouted from her position.

"Hai you may enter." The massive gates opened leading them inside the village.

The three shinobi made their way across town towards the Hokage's office. Aname and Hiroshi looked around while following Hinata, so amazed at the size of the village.

"No wonder Konoha is one of the great shinobi nations, it's HUGE." Hiroshi squinted trying to compare his village compared to this.

They entered the Hokage tower, a black haired woman with a pig walked up to them.

"How may I help you?" She asked, noticing she had never seen these people before.

"Hai, we need to see the Hokage, we have a scroll from the Raikage for Tsunade-sama." Hinata recognized this lady, it was Shizune.

"Hai, Hai, right this way."

She led them to the office on the top floor.

KNOCK…

KNOCK…

KNOCK…

"Tsunade-sama three ninja from lightening country have a scroll for you!" She knocked on the door loudly while pressing her ear to the door.

"Yes, yes, enter." Tsunade's voice echoed in the room.

Shizune opened the door and allowed them to enter. Hiroshi and Aname looked at the beautiful blonde in astonishment, she looked so young!

"Hello Tsunade-sama. Here is the scroll." Hinata walked over to Tsunade's desk and handed her the scroll.

Tsunade opened the scroll and read its contents. When she finished she looked over the three ninja, her eyes lingering on Hinata. **'I Swear she seems familiar' **Tsunade thought while placing her chin on her folded hands.

"The scroll is asking for an alliance between the Cloud village and Konoha. If I recall correctly the Cloud village isn't an ally of ours for they tried to steal on of our villages secrets; the Byakugan." She watched as the three ninjas froze. "I will comply on one condition; I want you three to become temporary ninja for this village." Tsunade smirked as she saw two of the ninja gawk.

"N-nani? W-why?" Hiroshi stuttered as he stared wide eyed at the blonde-haired woman.

"Oh, it's just to ensure that the Cloud village will not betray us. This will show that the Raikage is serious, and if he is, I'll even ask Suna to join in on this alliance." She turned her chair so she was facing the large window overlooking the village. "I will send notice to your Raikage that you will be staying for a while. Come here at 7 tomorrow morning so we can talk about your living arrangements and send you as ANBU captains, you were captains for you shinobi squads correct?"

"Hai!" They answered.

"Very well, you three can spend tonight in the inn in town. You may leave." She turned back around to face Hinata. "But I need you to stay."

Hinata turned to her team mates and told them to wait for her outside the Hokage tower.

Once Hiroshi and Aname left Hinata turned to the Hokage.

"What did you need Hokage-sama?" Hinata questioned.

"I want to see your face, please." Tsunade had a feeling she knew this person and wanted o know who she was.

Hinata hesitated at first but this was for her village. She tugged at the knot at the side of the head and undid the black bandages.

As Tsunade watched her taking off the bandages she caught sight of the cursed seal. Her eyes widened.** 'It cannot be…can it?'**

Hinata held her bandages in her hand and looked up at Tsunade adjusting to the light. She could see Tsunade's wide eyes and smirked, **'so she remembers me does she, hmm.'**

"H-Hinata? I-Is that you?" Tsunade openly gaped at the young woman; didn't Hiashi say she had died of sickness?

"Hai it is me Tsunade-sama." Hinata couldn't help but smirk at the way the great Hokage was acting.

When she saw Hinata's smirk she instantly narrowed her eyes. "You have changed Hinata, you no longer stutter."

"Yes, well being what I've been through can drastically change a person." Hinata hissed, hating that the Hokage still thought she would be the weak little girl she was six years ago.

"Gomen Hinata, demo, your father told me that you had died of sickness some time ago." Tsunade explained trying to calm the angry girl.

Instantly putting on a mask of indifference, she shifted her eyes to look out the window.** 'That was all he could think of? Pathetic.' **Hinata's eyes quickly darted back to the Hokage watching her get out of her seat and walk towards her.

The next thing she knew she was being held by Tsunade, "Gomen nasai Hinata, I failed as a Hokage to protect you." Tsunade quickly let go of Hinata and bowed hoping to be forgiven.

Hinata could only stare in shock, not only had she been trying to comfort her but now she was bowing and apologizing. "Hokage-sama, it is all right. I forgave everyone long ago." Tsunade stared up into Hinata's eyes seeing a deep sadness and warmth.

Tsunade stepped away from her and looked her over. "Well you sure have grown to be a beautiful young woman." Tsunade smiled mischievously at her.

Hinata, smiled. Tsunade had always treated her with kindness and it seems that still hasn't changed.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, but I must meet my team now. I will see you again tomorrow morning. Ja." She said as she put her bandages back around her forehead and eyes.

"Wait Hinata, who were those two?" Tsunade still wanted to know more about the other two ninja who were with her.

"Oh, well the female with waist-length brown hair and green eyes was Aname and the male with the short orange hair and brown eyes was her fiancé Hiroshi." Hinata finished tying the knot on her head and turned to Tsunade.

"Wait was that Hiroshi Takeshii the one you were going to marry in the arranged marriage?" Tsunade couldn't believe she managed to become friends with such odd people.

"Hai, but the contract was nullified when I was disowned so, no problems here. They are both my most precious people." Hinata smiled thinking about her two friends.

"Really and what of Naruto?" Tsunade wanted to know if she was still in love with the blonde-haired fool. To her surprise Hinata didn't blush, she didn't even smile, she did…nothing.

"Well Tsunade-sama that part of my life was forgotten along with my feelings for him.I don't think I can love him again, even if I wanted to." Hinata smiled sadly.

Tsunade noticed her sad smile and decided to change the subject, "Well I will see you tomorrow. I'm glad you are alive and well."

"Thank you and it is good to see you too. Good bye Tsunade-sama." She turned and left the Hokage tower to meet her friends.

Tsunade looked out her window watching the three teammates leave.

'**Gomen Hinata. It seems coming back here has caused you much pain, gomen.'**

An: OH SNAP! That was a long chapter. Well I thought it was okay. Anyways please review, give me some feedback. In the next chapter she will meet the rookie nine and Neji's team again. HOW EXCITING… yeah. Oh and thanks for the reviews, bye.


	4. Hinata?

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way **'blah blah'**means thoughts

'**_blah blah' _**means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

...GROWLLL…

Hiroshi and Hinata both faced Aname.

"Hehe. Sorry, guess I'm a little hungry." She said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well, then lets go eat. It's already dinner time anyway." Hiroshi stated looking at the setting sun.

They were walking down the street to find some place to eat dinner. All of a sudden they heard loud laughter coming from one of the restaurants.

"Well that place looks good. Should we eat there?" Hiroshi asked looking at everyone's face for confirmation. "Okay the Otaku inn it is!" he stated happily.

They walked into the restaurant and sat at one of the empty tables. A waitress came by and gave them some menus eyeing Hiroshi.

"May I help you or do you just have a staring problem?" Aname asked facing the waitress. "Well if you got nothing to say give me a glass of water."

"Yeah me too." Both Hiroshi and Hinata said at the same time.

"Aname if you don't calm down the whole restaurant is going to kick us out." Hiroshi told Aname looking at all the staring customers.

"Yes, well they shouldn't stare." She said searching the menu for something she would like.

A group of people came into the restaurant talking and laughing. Hinata listened carefully and froze.

'**That was Neji's voice I heard.'**

"Oh shit." Hinata whispered trying not to catch the attention of her team mates, but it didn't work, they still heard her.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Why did you curse all of a sudden?" Hiroshi asked trying to find the reason for her little slip.

"No reason Hiroshi, so shut up and stay still." Hinata whispered heatedly to him trying to keep him from causing too much attention.

"Fine, fine." He sighed turning back around.

That didn't stop Aname from looking. All she saw was a big group of people. She silently gasped, she knew Hinata had white eyes since she was a close friend of hers but so did one of the males in the group. The male had long brown hair held in a low pigtail, with a traditional Jounins vest on. Aname turned to look at Hinata and saw she was trying to hide herself behind her menu.

"Hinata are you trying to hide yourself from that big group of people over there?" she asked pointing to the big group of ninja.

"BAKA. Don't point you'll draw too much attention. If you don't remember we are from the Village of Cloud, almost an enemy to this country. Do you want to cause a disturbance?" Hinata hissed leaving a silent warning in its wake.

Aname rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table, little did Aname know she had an evil plan, "Oops." The waitress spilled her drink onto her chest, and it wasn't a small glass of water, the cup was almost half a gallon.

Hinata knew of the short temper Aname had and felt sorry for the waitress. Hiroshi just gulped and scooted away from her.

Everyone in the restaurant saw what had happened and stared snickering at Aname's predicament, even Neji's little group.

If you looked closely you could see the little flames of hatred and embarrassment ignite in her eyes. She rapidly shifted her eyes looking at all the people laughing at her and snapped.

"THAT'S IT! YOU STUPID BITCH NOT ONLY WERE YOU OGLING MY FIANCE YOU FUCKING SPILLED MY DRINK ALL OVER ME! I AM SO PISSED YOU HAVE NO IDEA! NOT ONLY DID I TRAVEL TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN VILLAGE FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT, I ALSO HAVE TO DEAL WITH HINATA'S EMOTIONS! No offence Hinata. I'VE HAD IT! WE'RE LEAVING HIROSHI!" She quickly got out of her chair and dragged Hiroshi with her. Only Hinata was left at the table with everyone staring at her.

Hinata took a sip of her drink and ordered. "I'll have your miso soup and gyoza with green tea." She handed the stunned waitress her menu and took another sip of her water.

After the waitress left to fulfill her meal order the restaurant went back to there normal conversations.

Neji couldn't help but stare at the woman they called "Hinata" He knew that Hinata had died but this women's chakra was too familiar.

He got up and walked over to where "Hinata" was sitting. He noticed that she had a cloud Hitai-ite, so that reduced the chances of her being the real thing.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata was it?" He asked in a low voice, dripping with curiosity.

"Yes that is my name. What do you need sir?" Hinata knew very well this was Neji, but she didn't want him to know it was her.

"Gomen but I was just curious as to why you didn't leave with your teammates when they left? "He asked staring at the bandages covering her eyes.

"Why would I leave? I am not going to miss dinner because she threw a fit. I'm hungry so I stayed here, I there a problem with that?" She was getting a bit irritated with all the questions he was asking her.

Neji's curiosity got the best of him. "Byakugan." The veins around his eyes bulged. He gasped, this woman was a Hyuuga.

"H-Hinata-sama?" He was scared of the reaction he would get from her.

Hinata sighed. **'Might as well let him know it's me. He's on to me anyway.'**

"Konnichiwa, Neji-niisan." She whispered bowing her head.

His eyes widened.** 'Is this really her, it has to be.'**

Neji pulled Hinata out of her chair and gave her a bone-crushing hug. **'What's with all the hugs lately?'** she asked herself.

"Neji-san…I… can't breathe." Hinata tried to get out her cousin's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Hinata-sama, I thought you died, we all did, but you're here, alive." Neji doesn't remember being as happy as he was now.

Neji let Hinata go and looked her over. She had grown over the years, she was still a head shorter than him.

"How are you? Where have you been? Are you still a shinobi? Of course you are. Why do you live in the Cloud village?"

Hinata just couldn't hold the smile in when she saw how excited he looked.

"Fine, everywhere, and because there wasn't anywhere else for me to go." Hinata answered all his questions in the order they were asked.

Neji's eyes darkened. He had forgotten for a moment that she was forbidden to her own home.

"Hinata-sama, why don't you come and eat with us?" He asked offering his hand so she could get up.

"I can't let anyone know it's me. But thank you anyway, as soon as I get my food I am going." She looked at his outstretched hand but waved it off.

The waitress came back and very carefully put Hinata's food down. She would hate to see how she would react if she spilled something on her.

Hinata faced the waitress and paid her.

"Well, Neji-san, this is were I leave. I'll see you around." She took her food and lifted her self out of the chair and started walking away. She was halted by Neji's voice.

"We should spar sometime." Neji stared at Hinata's back.

She turned to Neji. "Would like that." And with that she was out the door and onto the busy streets.

Neji stood, looking at the door for a few minutes, smiled, then turned back to his teammates.

Lee had watched the whole encounter between Neji and the stranger at the table alone. He almost choked on his water when he saw Neji pull the unknown woman into his arms. Lee carefully turned towards Ten-ten to see her flushing in anger, he gulped and turned to see the woman had already left and Neji was walking back to the table.

"-Gulp- N-Neji, y-you're s-smiling?" Lee stared at Neji as if he grew another head.

Neji took his seat next to Ten-Ten.

"So, who was she Neji?" Ten-ten couldn't get the image of her boyfriend and another women she didn't know hugging.

Neji turned toward his girlfriend and smiled at how easily she got jealous.

"An old friend."

"An old friend huh? Well why did you hold her so closely?"

Neji looked at Ten-ten and saw her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. He didn't want to hurt her, he had no choice but to tell them who it was.

"Neither of you can tell anyone who that person was, okay?" He looked at both his teammates.

Lee and Ten-ten looked at each other and back at Neji. "Okay."

Neji released a heavy sigh.

"That was Hinata-sama."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

An: Well that was hard, had to go over it a lot and change it because it seemed that Neji was in love with Hinata. And sorry about Aname's burst if that offended anyone, that's just her personality guess. Sorry no Naruto, maybe next time. Well, it's over. How was it? Good or Bad? Review and let me know. By the way thanks for all the reviews. Bye!


	5. Naruto's Home

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way **'blah blah'**means thoughts

'_**blah blah' **_means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

( Naruto)

'**Hmmm it's so good to be home.' **Naruto thought walking through the village. Today he had just gotten back from a week long mission with Kiba and Shikamaru.

When Naruto had first gotten back from the journey he took Jiraiya he wanted to see Hinata. During the time he was gone he had begun to think more about the raven-haired kunoichi. Before he left for his trip, Sakura had told him that Hinata had Harbored feelings for him. Since then he could only think about her. All the time.

Looking up at the clear sky, Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply. **'I hope Hinata is happy up there.'**

When he had gotten back from his journey he went to the Hyuuga mansion to speak with Hinata and ask her to accompany him to some ramen. Only to find out she was dead.

**/-/-/-Flashback/-/-/**

'**Ho hoo! I finally get to see Hinata after three years.'** His smile brightened thinking on the look Hinata would get on her face seeing Naruto at her front door.

'**KNOCK'**

'**KNOCK'**

A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps heading towards the door. When the door finally opened, it wasn't the Hyuuga he was expecting to see at the moment.

"Eh hem, ano, is Hinata-chan here?" His smile faltered when he saw a young girl answer.

The said 'girl' just stared at him, and then looked to the dusty floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She looked at the blonde ninja with a fierce look.

"Ano, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and like I said before I am here to see Hinata-chan of course." The smile that once ruled his face was now replaced be a grimace due to the younger girl's attitude.

"Well, Hinata is no longer here." The girl stated as if she said that everyday.

"NANI?! What do you mean she's not here anymore? Who are you anyway?" Naruto looked at the girl and was confused why she wouldn't be there since it was getting late.

"My name is Hanabi, I'm Hinata's younger sister. And when I said she wasn't here anymore I meant she was dead." Hanabi couldn't hold in her tears anymore and were now running down her face.

Naruto thought he heard wrong but as soon as he saw the tears running down her cheeks he new it was real.

He felt a stabbing pain in his heart, as if someone had just rammed their fist in his chest and tore out his heart. WHY?! Why did she have to go right when he had figured out his feelings for her? He didn't even get the chance to hear her tell him her feelings for him.

He now had tears in his eyes and was holding them back. He took one final look at Hinata's younger sister and left. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care.

**/-/-/-/End of the Flashback/-/-/-/ **

He sighed and made his way home.

"OI! Neji! What are all you guys doing at Ichiraku's Ramen stand?" He took his usual seat and eyed them with accusation.

Neji shut his team up quickly and turned his head to acknowledge him. "What does it concern you what we're doing here?"

Now Naruto was suspicious.

"Hmm. Let's see. Well first off you never come here and secondly…you never come here." He said dramatically counting his fingers.

"Eh heh, Naruto we are just having a team meeting here, while I inspire my teammates with my youthfulness! Perhaps you need me to shed some of my awing springtime cheer?" Lee stood and put both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Uh no thanks I was just leaving." Naruto quickly Placed Lee's hands back to their rightful place and ran.

Naruto was too caught up in trying to find out what Neji and his team were previously talking about that he didn't notice the person walking straight towards him paying just as much attention.

"**UGH!"**

Naruto quickly scrambled to get up and pulled the person he ran into with him.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention there." Naruto explained scratching the back of his head.

"Hai Hai. That's alright I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed either." The figure explained as well wiping the imaginary dust of there pants.

Naruto inspected the person up and down and concluded that the person was female.

"My names Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The figure's posture stiffened as she heard him say his name. She quickly muttered a good-bye and left.

Naruto followed her figure till he couldn't see her in the crowd anymore. He shrugged and started on his way home.

'**That was rude. Oh well.'**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oh my gosh!!! Sorry this took sooo long but I had MAJOR writer's block. This probably wasn't the best of chapters, but what can I say, I still don't know what to write! If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to tell me so I can use them. And thanks to all the reviewers for your reviews (ha-ha! .)


	6. Ramen Time

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way **'blah blah' **means thoughts

'_**blah blah' **_means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-SLAM-**

Aname and Hiroshi turned to see Hinata panting at the door. Slowly Hinata turned her head to face Aname.

"-gulp- guys, you can't call me Hinata in public, okay?" Hinata knew that if Naruto heard them call her by her name he would get suspicious.

"Okay…what do you want us to call you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Call me, Saiya."

Hinata turned and went to her room.

Aname and Hiroshi looked at the door and each other.

"What do you think happened that made her freak out like that?" Hiroshi asked Aname.

"…I don't know…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hinata threw herself onto the bed and dug her face into her pillow. **'I knew coming back here would do more bad then good' **She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aname slowly closed the door behind her.

"Okay, let's go Hiroshi, I'm hungry. What about you?" She asked smiling gently.

Hiroshi turned to Aname and smiled back, "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

They both walked hand-in-hand down the busy streets searching for a good place to eat.

Hiroshi lifted his nose in the air and took a deep breath.

"-sniff-Aname, I smell ramen." Hiroshi looked to Aname with a big smile.

Aname saw the ramen stand from a mile away and rolled her eyes. She knew he could smell ramen from far away.

"-Sigh- I suppose having ramen for the THIRD time today wouldn't hurt." Hiroshi's smile got even bigger. He grabbed Aname's hand and kissed it.

"Hehe you're the best. LET'S GO!" He pulled her quickly along the road heading straight toward the ramen stand. As they got closer to the stand they noticed how crowded it was.

Hiroshi squeezed his way through all the people and surprisingly found two vacant seats. "Ne Aname-chan! I found seats for us!" Hiroshi yelled over everyone's talking and waved his hands in the air.

Aname got to the seat Hiroshi saved for her and looked around. A flash of long brown hair caught her eye and she turned to see who the hair belonged to. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, as she tried to get a closer look, when the man turned around she saw the color of his eyes and gasped, it was the guy she saw at the restaurant they went to the other day.

Hiroshi quickly finished ordering and turned to see what his fiancé gasped about. He looked to where she was looking and his eyes widened. He looked to the man with white eyes then to Aname and back.

"Ahem. Here is one miso ramen and one beef ramen with extra noodles." The waiter handed out their food then gave them a small smile and walked away.

Aname quickly averted her attention to her meal.

"Mmmm! This smells so good!" Hiroshi put his nose straight over the bowl to bask in the delicious smell.

Aname scoffed and then grinned, "Hmm. You know if you make that face too often it will stay that way." She teased.

Hiroshi looked at her then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, have you guys seen those three Cloud nin walking around lately?"

Aname craned her head over her shoulder to see who said that. She saw the group of people surrounding an obnoxiously blonde-haired ninja.

"Naruto don't you think calling them "Cloud Nin" is a bit rude?" A larger man who was talking between each handful of chips pointed out.

The "Naruto" man turned towards the larger man and grinned, "Well they are aren't they? Besides what are we supposed to call them? We don't know their names." Everyone in the group quieted down, I guess his answer stunned them.

"I'm surprised you actually said something that made sense." A man with dark hair and dark eyes said.

Naruto quickly got in his face and brought up a fist, "What did you say teme?" He shook his fist for emphasis.

"You heard me, dobe." Was his simple reply.

Another man with a pineapple shaped hair style quickly pulled Naruto back before they started fighting. "How troublesome." He sighed.

"Hey Hey! Let me go Shikamaru! I was only gonna rough him up a bit!" Naruto said trying to get out of his grip.

The man with the dark hair and eyes smirked, "Like hell. You couldn't touch me if you tried."

Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke, let's take this outside."

Sasuke's smirk only got bigger, "We are outside dumbass."

Aname turned around and looked over at Hiroshi. They just sat there staring at each other till they burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They were both gripping their stomachs rolling in their seats. (An: …Is that even possible?)

The group of ninja turned and looked at the two hysterically laughing people.

Aname was the first to recover form their little laughing bit.

"That –gasp- was too funny." She said wiping some tears form her eyes.

"Yeah that was better than the time Hinata first met Kyou." Hiroshi gasped out.

Aname quickly slapped her hands over his mouth and got closer to his face. "You just said Hinata's name in public baka! We are supposed to call her Saiya remember?" She hissed in Hiroshi's ear. When Aname pulled away Hiroshi nervously scratched his head.

"Hehe, o-oops."

The man with the long brown hair and the white eyes went up to them and tapped Aname's shoulder.

Aname looked up, "Yeah? Whada'ya want?" She asked.

The man just stared at her appalled at her lack of manners. He got close to her ears and whispered. "You said Hinata right? As in Hyuuga Hinata?" He pulled away and looked at her stunned eyes.

Aname quickly looked away contemplating on whether she should answer truthfully or not. She met his gaze again and answered. "Who wants to know?"

The man rolled his eyes and whispered again. "I am Hyuuga Neji. Hinata's older cousin."

Aname pulled away completely and looked him up and down.

"Hmmm. So you're the one who beat the crap outta her at the Chuunin exams eh?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Neji straightened up his posture and looked her in the eyes. "To put it simply, yes."

"You don't really look like a strong person. The only thing about you that would intimidate me is your eyes, but that's about it. How you beat her though I will never know." Aname mocked him.

By now a man with abnormally large eyebrows wearing a hideously green leotard stepped up to Neji's side and countered her taunt.

"Neji is a very strong opponent with an abundant amount of strength. Surely you jest when you question his shining youthfulness?"

Aname twitched at his tacky style choice and out of date speech, but was amazed at his vocabulary skills.

"No I do not jest. Though I truthfully didn't mean to hurt his feelings." She grinned at Neji's face at her thinking his feelings were hurt.

"Iie, you did not hurt my feelings I assure you. Lee just speaks too much." Neji glared at his teammate.

Lee chuckled. "Hehe. Gomen."

"Ano, you are Cloud Nin aren't you." Naruto questioned them pointing to their hitai-ite.

Hiroshi untied his hitai-ite from his right arm and pointed to the symbol. "Why yes, it would seem we are." He smiled.

Naruto scowled. "Then why are you guys here in Konoha? I thought Cloud Nin were against our village?" He asked the two Cloud Nin.

Aname Turned to look at him, "What is this? An interrogation? You should know we don't have to tell you why we are here. Besides we were sent here, it's not like we took a field trip here." She answered rolling her eyes.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

A girl with candy pink hair stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Welcome to Konoha. My name is Haruno Sakura, and you are…?" She asked.

Aname looked at her out-stretched hand then to her smiling face and back. She sighed and shook her hand. "-Sigh- My name is Yamazaki Aname and the man behind me is my fiancé Takeshii Hiroshi."

"Konnichi-wa" Hiroshi waved at everyone.

Everyone introduced themselves (An: I'm too lazy to actually write **all **the introductions so… yeah.)

Ino smiled at the two Nin. "So is it just the two of you visiting Konoha?" Hiroshi looked to Aname who shrugged her shoulders.

"No there are three of us." Hiroshi smiled enjoying the last of his ramen.

Chouji looked at Hiroshi and asked, "Really? So then where is your other teammate?"

Aname sighed. "Well she's not very fond of Konoha, I guess this place brings back too many bad memories for her. But right now she's at the inn resting up for our meeting with the Hokage tomorrow."

Neji grew curious. "Why would she be resting up?" He asked.

"Well, back in our village she is one of the four squad captains, and Raikage-sama sent us here to be temporary Konoha ninja. So tomorrow we three will become New ANBU squad captains!" Hiroshi threw his hands up and cheered.

Everyone but Aname and Hiroshi looked at each other.

"EHHH!?"

"Yup." Aname smirked.

"Nani!? You guys are that strong? But you only what eighteen!?" Sakura and Ino screeched.

"Hey, our other teammate became one of the four squad leaders at the age of sixteen. She's probably the strongest one out of us all." Hiroshi bragged.

Lee threw his fist up and Declared, "YOSH! We must have a friendly spar after your visit with the Hokage."

"Yeah, we want to see how strong you guys are." Kiba chimed while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'll have to see if Saiya agrees or not." Aname tilted back in her chair.

Neji narrowed his eyes "Saiya?"

Aname opened one eye to glance at Neji then closed it again. "Yeah. That's her name Saiya."

Hiroshi looked at the clock hanging over the counter and turned to Aname. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the inn? Hina- I mean Saiya will start wondering where we are."

"Not anymore."

Aname quickly sat up. Hiroshi slowly turned to look at the entrance of the ramen stand and gulped.

"H-hey S-Saiya. Weren't you resting at the inn?" Hiroshi asked.

"You do realize it's been two hours since you left right? Besides I was getting hungry." Saiya answered.

Everyone turned to the sound of a new voice and went back to doing what they were doing.

Saiya went to a separate table and sat down.

Naruto turned to Hiroshi and Aname.

"Why isn't she sitting with you guys?" he asked.

"Well that's just how she is." Aname sat back down in her chair.

Neji got up and walked towards Saiya and sat down on the empty chair across from her.

"Konnichi-wa Neji-niisan. Is there something you need?" Saiya asked breaking apart her chopsticks.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." He answered.

"Oh? About what I wonder." She slurped up some noodles while facing him.

"I would like to know why they are calling you Saiya."

Saiya sighed and pushed her half-eaten bowl of ramen away. "Well Neji-niisan, If Aname and Hiroshi were to go around calling me Hinata that would wreak havoc now wouldn't it?" She grinned.

Neji sighed, "Yes I guess it would. Is it okay if we spar tomorrow after your meeting with the Hokage?" He asked.

"Nani? How did you know that I had a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow?" Saiya asked. "Never mind let me guess, Aname or Hiroshi said something didn't they? –sigh- they never know when to shut up." Saiya sighed rubbing her temples.

Neji glanced over at Aname then back at Saiya. "Well? Is that a yes?"

"I guess so." Saiya said getting up and stretching.

"Aname, Hiroshi, I'm Leaving. Don't slam the front door when you get home okay?" Saiya said walking out of the ramen stand and into the night.

Aname got up and paid for the ramen. "Well we best be movin' out Hiroshi we have lots to do tomorrow, like kicking some ass." She smirked and began walking out into the street.

Hiroshi turned to look at the group of people. "Well I guess this means we'll be sparring tomorrow. It was nice to meet you all. Sayonara!" He yelled over his shoulder chasing after Aname.

Naruto looked around.

"They were nice."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

An: Well this was kinda long. Yeah, well as you can see Sasuke is back in Konoha.

In the next chapter they'll be sparring YAY! And they'll finally see Hinata in the flesh! DOUBLE YAY! And thanks to all the people who reviewed! Till next time!

PEACE!!


	7. You Have a WHAT?

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way

'**blah blah'**means thoughts

'_**blah blah' **_means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hinata woke to the sound of Hiroshi's snoring. She reached for the bandaging around her eyes and pushed them down a bit to see the time on her alarm clock.

5: 50 a.m.

She sighed and pushed the bandaging back in place. Still tired, she slowly got up and stretched while scratching her stomach. She made her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Taking off the bandaging she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes glanced at the necklace, a gemstone necklace that had four precious stones, the birthstones of Aname, Hiroshi, Kyou and herself, to move freely in a small silver cage. Her hand gently held the small cage to her chest. This small object was the only thing she had to remind herself that she had people who thought of her as family.

Her thoughts quickly turned to the old family that left her to fend for herself. She glared at the person staring back at her, a person who could never be strong enough to save herself let alone the ones she loves**. 'Kyou is proof of that'**

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hinataa, I gotta pee."

"Yeah Yeah, I'm going." She quickly retied the bandaging and opened the door.

"Thanks" Hiroshi quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. You could faintly hear a satisfied "Ahh" inside.

Hinata walked to the kitchen and sat at the small table.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. How did you sleep?" Aname set a hot cup of tea in front of her.

"I slept fairly well. And yourself?"

"Hmmm, it was pretty good. What do you want for breakfast? I'm making some rice, miso soup and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet)."

"That sounds good. Do you need help?" Hinata got up and started taking out the necessary pots and pans.

"Yeah sure." Aname sat down at the small table and drank the warm tea while watching Hinata work.

Hinata set the rice in the rice cooker and proceeded to make the miso soup and tamagoyaki.

"It's nice to see your helping me."

"Well, you know I can't cook to save my life. Besides, you're the one who works the kitchen back home."

"Yes, but if you want to please Hiroshi you should start learning. I could teach you some time, if you want that is." She said while rolling up the omelets.

"Yeah, that would be nice. When we get home can you start giving me lessons?" Aname reached over the refrigerator and set the plates on the counter

"Okay" Hinata put all the food on the plates and took the plates to the table while Aname filled two more cups with tea.

"-Sniff- Mmmm! Is breakfast ready?" Hiroshi walked in putting a towel across his bare shoulders.

"So it would seem." Hinata replied.

So, the breakfast went on as any other breakfast between the three, slow with little chatter.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Hinata-chan.-Sigh- I wish Hiiro was here, that little bugger made breakfast fun." Hiroshi poked at his omelet. Aname nodded and silently agreed.

"Eh. Don't worry. We'll be back in Kumogakure soon." Hinata tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, but both Hokage and Raikage-sama said that this mission would be a long one."

"Maybe I will send for Hiiro-kun." Hinata put their dishes into the sink along with the other dirty dishes from this morning.

"Oh, and just so you know, you're doing the dishes."

"AWW MAN!" Hiroshi groaned dragging himself to his feet.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The trio made their way through the early morning buzz to the Hokage tower. Today was the day they were temporarily made into Konoha shinobi. When they walked toward the stairs leading up to the main office they were greeted by Shizune.

"Ohayou minna-san! The Hokage is waiting." The three nodded and followed her lead.

When they entered the Tsunade's office they noticed a fellow shinobi messenger from Kumogakure.

Tsunade unfolded her hands and asked them to take a seat.

"I spoke with the Kage of Kumogakure no Sato, He thought it would be a fine idea to temporarily add you three to our shinobi squadron. We also sent messages back and forth, and I decided to appoint you three not as ANBU captains, but rather as an ANBU team of three with Hinata being your leader."

Aname and Hiroshi's eyes widened when they heard the Hokage call her by her real name. Hinata could clearly feel their distress.

"It's okay. She knows who I really am, so when you're around her you can treat me as good 'ol Hinata."

They clearly relaxed and returned their attention back to Tsunade.

"Now that we have that settled, I will need you three to fill out this information about your current status, living arrangements, birth date, etcetera. Oh, that reminds me, here." Tsunade flung something at Hinata. She caught the object and opened her palm to see a pair of keys, three to be exact. Hinata turned her head towards Tsunade confused.

"What's this for?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Those are the keys to your new apartments. Your Raikage was generous enough to rent out two apartments in the same complex; one upstairs one down. He said quote unquote "I will pay for their rent this one time. Now that they have stable jobs of their own, they can pay it themselves." Quite a man this new Kage, that he is." Tsunade nodded her head as if agreeing with herself.

Aname was fuming. "Just how long are we planning on staying here? You guys seem like you're planning our lives for us! All of our friends are back in Lightening Country, I can't just leave them all behind!" Hiroshi silently agreed with his fiancé in this issue.

"Freedom to do what you want during a mission is rarely acceptable. This is a mission, so you do what you are told to do no questions asked. Sometimes one is made to do something they don't want to do during a mission, but you are a ninja, you do what your Kage wants, and he needs you to do this to save your home." Tsunade explained. "Anyway, you are new residents of Konoha as of now. Here is the paperwork for your new homes. Now to explain your new jobs, as ANBU you work directly under me, you are responsible for assassinations and missions of high caliber."

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out three boxes.

"In these boxes are three different masks, masks that you are to wear at all times." She handed one both to each of them.

The three just held them not really knowing what to do. Tsunade sighed.

"Well? Aren't you going to put them on?"

They quickly ripped open their boxes and pulled out their masks.

Aname smiled.

Hinata smirked.

Hiroshi turned red.

"Why do I get the mask that looks like a monkey and they get the cool ones?!" Hiroshi whined glaring at the wooden mask in his hands.

"Let me explain. You get you masks based on your lovely attributes. Hinata, you get the leopard for your secretive nature. Aname, you get the black bear because of your aggressive attitude. And you Hiroshi get the monkey for your mischievous manners."

"I guess I can see that…"

The three put the masks back in their boxes. Hinata turned back around to face Tsunade, she had one more concern,

"I need to give a message concerning my son."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"NANI?!"

"Yes. I need to request that he be sent here as well."

Tsunade collected herself and stared at Hinata.

"When did you give birth to your son?" She asked.

"I did not give birth to him. I adopted him. He is six now, going on seven." Hinata took out a small photograph and handed it to the Hokage.

Tsunade took the picture and took in the features of the small child. The boy had messy black hair and golden eyes. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen, since Naruto of course.

"He is adorable." Tsunade smiled, handing the picture back.

Hinata smiled. "I know. Thank you."

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Till then, this meeting is finished. Report back to me in a week so you can receive your first mission briefing." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The trio answered and left.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

As soon as they got outside of the Hokage tower Hinata took out the keys.

"I get the top story. You two can get the bottom."

Aname and Hiroshi took the other two keys.

"Okay." They answered.

Hinata sighed. "Now we go to our new homes. Let's go."

The three headed to the lower part of town to see there new homes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I hit a major writer's block. To tell you the truth I'm still kinda having a hard time organizing my ideas. Well, here's a new chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't the fighting scene yet but I felt that a few things had to be cleared up and they had to settle in, ya know?

Yeah, Hinata has a kid…I know, what was I thinking?! Well, I thought that Hinata wanted to feel needed by someone, since her own family didn't need or care for her.

I'm thinking the sparring session will be here within the next few chapters…and it's becoming harder for me to make Hinata NOT look at things, since she has her eyes covered all the time…

Anyways, sorry for the sucky chapter, it seemed to repeat itself a lot. But I had to put something up!

Again, I'm sorry!

- Re-L-sama


	8. I'm Back

**Exclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I repeat…I do not own Naruto. That is all.

**When Nightingales Weep:**

By The Way

'**blah blah'**means thoughts

'_**blah blah' **_means Kyuubi is speaking or any other animal talking in another's mind

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

CLICK

Hinata turned the knob to her new apartment. Closing the door behind her she felt around for the light switch. Hinata breathed deeply and concentrated on any auras nearby. When she couldn't feel any she took off the bandaging around her eyes and looked around.

The apartment wasn't really that big, just the normal kitchen and dining room, small living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms. The neighborhood wasn't so bad, seemed safe enough for a six year-old.

'**Hmmm. Needs furniture.'** She thought. She quickly replaced the bandages and walked outside the front door making sure to lock it.

She walked down the stairs to apartment 4A, Hiroshi and Aname's new apartment. She knocked on their front door waiting to be let in. The door flung open revealing an excited couple.

"Hinata-chan! This place is awesome! It's so much bigger than the place we have back home. It even has TWO bathrooms!" Hiroshi shrieked in excitement. He eagerly grabbed Hinata's left hand and pulled her inside. Aname walked across the empty living room and picked up their masks.

"Hinata-chan, are we supposed to wear these all the time? I mean, even if we're going grocery shopping?" Aname asked handing Hiroshi his. He pouted.

"Man, I still can't believe I got a damn monkey because of my 'mischievous ways' it's a load of crap if you ask me…" Hiroshi complained. Aname rolled her eyes and turned to Hinata. Maybe getting a new wardrobe would help her not standout as much.

"Hinata-chan, maybe we should all get new outfits and equipment today. I mean, we do have to blend in now…" She reasoned.

"What's wrong with what we look like now?" Hinata asked.

"Well, nothing, it's just that I think it's time for a little change you know? I mean, you've been wearing the same style of clothing since I met you." Aname really hoped she would take this persuasion. Hiroshi silently stood to the side also hoping.

"Well, I guess I could use a change…" Hinata pulled at a rip in her coat.

"YES!" They both cheered. The three put on their masks and headed out the door. "Let's go!" They headed off to the market for new clothes and furniture.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Time Skip- 3 hours

Hinata, Hiroshi and Aname sat around a round table at a local tea house taking a break form their extensive shopping spree.

"I've gotta say I've never shopped that much in my entire life!" Hiroshi said fanning himself.

"Hehe, we've still gotta buy new clothes and weapons. So let's get of our asses and shop!" Aname threw herself onto her feet and dragged Hiroshi off. "We'll meet up later Hinata! Get something good will ya?!"

Hinata sighed and paid for the tea. She started walking around all the shops till she saw (she has her byakugan activated) a decent looking ninja supply shop.

"Welcome to our store, how may we help you?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes, I need a set of new kunai, senbon, makibishi, and shuriken." Hinata replied.

The owner got the requested items and put them on the counter. He rung them up and asked for the money she owed. Hinata paid the man and collected her things. Hinata gave a short 'thank you' and was out in the busy streets again.

She made her way the shoddier part of town where she knew the best kimono maker would be. She's known the Morioka family since she was a child, she would often come to this family not only to help them financially by buying their products but because they made the most detailed and beautiful kimonos in all of Konoha. Though no one knew of them because they were so poor.

Hinata pushed aside the noren (doorway curtain) and entered the small shop. An older man and women, about the ages of 50 and 48 turned toward their new customer and offered a greeting.

"Hello. Welcome to our shop how may I help you today?" The older women bowed.

Hinata bowed back. "Hello. I'm here looking for a new kimono. My friend's think I should change my style to 'fit in'" She said.

The couple laughed quietly causing Hinata to smile. "Oh yes. We have many Kimonos here, just tell me what you would like and we'll see what we can do."

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She started to look at all the intricate designs and patterns, till one already finished kimono caught her eye (byakugan activated…). The Kimono itself was a rich crimson color decorated with white fuchsias and sakura blossoms running up the sleeves. The obi was a silky black and a thin white rope to tie over it. Hinata was struck by its simple beauty. The owners looked over and saw her facing the kimono.

The older man explained how it came to be. "This is beautiful one, ne?"

"Hai." She breathed.

The owner looked sadly at the kimono while his wife held his hand. "We made this kimono for a very special girl, one that we considered our own…we were planning to give it to her when she got older." He stated sadly.

Hinata took her eyes of the kimono to face the couple.

The wife continued. "The girl was of the Hyuuga clan, her name was Hinata. She was a very shy girl but she was so sweet and kind" she smiled "As you probably know, we aren't a rich shop, but she came here anyway not only to buy her kimonos but to check in and just chat."

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked.

"Well my dear, she passed on. She died of sickness." The woman explained softly.

Hinata looked at the sad couple with guilt. She didn't know she would affect people like this. She had always been close to this little family, she even thought of them as the mother and father she never had but always wanted. She contemplated whether she should ease their sadness and show herself. She decided she would. She pushed her mask to the side and pushed the bandages aside and turned around.

The couple gaped with tears in their eyes, "H-Hinata-chan?" They whispered.

Hinata smiled a warm smile. "Hai."

The older women gave a small cry and threw her arms around Hinata, "I t-thought y-you were d-dead!" She wailed. Her husband looked at the scene with tears in his eyes.

Hinata closed her eyes and hugged her back. "Iie, I'm okay see?"

They held each other for a few more moments till she let go of her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"When did- What- How are you still alive? Hyuuga-sama said that you died." The older man said.

Hinata sighed. "Yes, Hiashi told everyone that, but really I was disowned…I guess I was never good enough no matter how much I tried."

The older woman, Ai, cursed. "The old fool be damned! You are as strong as they come my child. Don't listen to that crazy old buffoon!" Her husband, Sanosuke, agreed.

Hinata chuckled. "Hai, Ai-san Sanosuke-san."

Sanosuke smiled, trying to change the subject. "Well now, weren't you here for a kimono?"

"Hai."

He looked at the red kimono and back at Hinata. "Well, now that you're here. We can finally give this to you like we had planned." Ai nodded. "Yes, it's yours."

Hinata walked up to the kimono to feel its soft fabric. "Really?"

They smiled. "Yes really."

They took the kimono off display and carefully wrapped it up and put it in a bag.

"Here you go." They handed the bag to her.

Taking the bag, she asked how much this was.

"Oh no my dear, it's our gift to you. Think of it as a welcome back gift." They smiled cheerfully.

Hinata smiled and thanked them. She put her bandages back in place as well as the mask.

She faced the happy couple. "I ask you not to tell anyone who it is under the bandages."

The couple smiled. "Your secret's safe with us."

Hinata hugged them one final time and bit them a good day.

"Be sure to visit us again soon! We still have to catch up!" They called waving.

Hinata waved back. "I will!" then she disappeared.

Ai looked at Sanosuke. "I'm glad she's okay."

Sanosuke looked at where she last was. "Me too Ai, me too."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

After 5 hours of grueling shopping they finally bought all that they needed. All their furniture was delivered and put in place and their grocery shopping was also complete.

Hiroshi and Aname knocked on the Hinata's front door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hina- I mean Saiya! Come on, open up!" Aname was anxious to see what kind of clothing Hinata bought.

You could faintly hear light footsteps reaching the door. "Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." She opened the door and let them in.

Hiroshi threw himself onto her new couch. He buried his face into the soft fabric of the cushion. "Maa Hi- Siaya-chan, you bought some comfortable chairs."

"MmmHmm." She agreed. **'Those things were expensive, they better be comfortable.'**

"Anyways- So Hinata... I can't help but notice that you are still wearing the same clothing from this morning. What were you doing all this time? HMMM?" Aname questioned.

Hinata faced Aname. "What do you mean? I did what we said we would, I went shopping."

"Oh really? Then let's see, Try it on. Give us a show." She teased. Hiroshi's head instantly lifted. His interest was piqued. Aname turned around and gave him a good smack.

"That's what you get. Ya damn pervert." She muttered.

Hinata walked to her room and put on her new ANBU gear and Kimono. She decided to leave the kimono open to make it easier for her to move. Her long dark hair is put up into a messy ponytail and her bangs are still covering her eyes along with the black bandaging. Hinata sighed. **'Well, this is as good as it's gonna get.'**

Aname and Hiroshi were sitting on the couch talking when they noticed Hinata walk in. Their eyes widened and their jaws fells to the ground.

Hinata chuckled. "You're gonna catch flies with your mouths open like that."

Aname was the first to collect herself. "Wow! You look sexy Hinata-chan! Hmmm. It seems no matter what clothing style you get you're always gonna stand out…"

Hiroshi smiled. "I like the kimono. You look nice."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks. So… what did you guys get?"

"Well, we got the normal ANBU attire." They answered.

They all stood there for a few minutes.

"Soo…."

Hiroshi rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers, "OH YEAH! Weren't we supposed to meet those guys to spar?"

Aname rubbed her hands together, "Oh yeah, we're gonna kick some ass!" she cheered.

Hinata rubbed her temples; she could feel a headache coming on.

"Well if you guys are gonna fight go put on you new ANBU clothes and bring your masks…"

"Okay. Meet us in the front in five minutes!" With that they vanished.

Hinata grabbed her mask and stared at it.

'**I'm back'**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**AN: **Soo…Here it is! The sparring scene is the next chapter! YAY!

-Oh yeah! I decided to change Hinata's style. If you want to get a better idea of her new attire, I based it off of a picture. Just go to Deviantartcom (put a . between deviantart and com) and type: Natsuo Rikiya the art is by: enduro.

-Just add boobs and erase all the golden designs and instead add white flowers on the sleeves...

-Re-L-sama


End file.
